Pandémonium
by Calimera
Summary: Il ne voulait pas rester avec lui, mais le vampire ne lui laissait pas le choix... il était quelqu'un comme lui, à présent...


**Disclaimer**** : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à Stephen Sommers bien sûr, quoiqu'on pourrait accorder la paternité de Dracula et de Van Helsing à Bram Stoker qui a crée ces personnages.**

_**Tu vas me détruire, tu vas me détruire**_

_**Et je vais te maudire jusqu'à la fin de ma vie**_

_**Tu vas me détruire, tu vas me détruire**_

_**J'aurais du le prédire dès le premier jour, dès la première nuit**__**.**_

**Tu vas me détruire, Daniel Lavoie (comédie musicale « Notre Dame de Paris »)****.**

**Edit juin 2013 :**** *regarde la date de publication de l'OS* fiouuu ! ça fait un sacré moment ! Il était temps que je dépoussière un peu cet OS, histoire de lui redonner une seconde jeunesse en le corrigeant et en l'améliorant un peu, pour tâcher de rendre les personnages le plus IC possible… défi réussi ? À vous d'en juger !**

**D**ans le ciel nocturne, la lune prônait dans toute sa majesté, entourée d'étoiles comme si elles étaient ses sujets et elle, la reine. Ce ciel étoilé avait toute la couleur sombre d'une soirée déjà bien avancée, avec quelques nuages gris qui venaient ça et là, venant parfois assombrir la lune sans pour autant gâcher la beauté de l'astre blanc qui étendait un peu de lumière sur la Transylvanie et l'inquiétant château de celui qui terrorisait le pays, le comte Dracula.

Les protagonistes présents auraient pu prêter attention à un tel spectacle afin d'admirer le paysage qui leur était offert, mais, les circonstances présentes ne s'y prêtaient pas et ne leur permettaient pas un tel acte.

Puisque la plupart d'entre eux étaient morts.

L'un d'entre eux était un homme qui n'en paraissait pas un, tant sa taille et sa tenue n'étaient pas celles d'un homme commun. L'épaisseur de son crâne, la peau pâle et son corps grand et fort semblaient prouver qu'il ne faisait pas parti du genre humain. Cette créature s'appelait Frankenstein, il était attaché à une table d'opération mise en hauteur, tout en haut d'une tour, entouré de machines électriques. _É__tait_. La pluie d'avant avait emmené avec elle un bel orage dont les coups de tonnerres qui frappèrent le monstre de Frankenstein eurent raison de lui. Il était mort...

À l'intérieur du château lugubre reposait sur le sol froid des substances visqueuses comme si quelque chose avait explosé, et sur les murs, des membranes visqueuses et vertes qui avaient éclatés. Tout le château était vide, à l'exception d'une pièce, une seule.

La seule pièce éclairée, elle ressemblait à un laboratoire et était remplie avec ce qui ressemblait à des machines à produire l'électricité. Plusieurs de ces machines et quelques meubles étaient détruits, comme ravagés suite à une tempête dévastatrice. Mais malgré ces faits, la pièce n'était pas vide. Il y avait quatre personnes qui la logeaient... enfin, _deux_ personnes... _en vie_... ou presque, selon le point de vue.

Sur un sofa aux coussins rouges reposait une jeune femme inconsciente. Elle était très belle, avec ses longs cheveux bruns bouclés qui formaient une cascade sur ses épaules ; ses yeux marron étaient encore ouverts, ses pupilles ne bougeant plus, avec juste une expression de surprise et de choc qui logeaient encore dans ce regard sans vie. Les traces de griffures sur sa poitrine et la marque de morsure d'un animal sur sa gorge semblaient être les causes de sa mort...

Non loin d'elle, gisant, se trouvait un jeune homme blond qui portait une tunique de moine, ses yeux étaient fermés, inertes. De son front s'écoulait un mince filet de sang qui vint tâcher le sol. Dans une de ses mains, il tenait encore fermement un pieu d'argent qui semblait n'avoir jamais servi...

Deux hommes se tenaient encore debout, face à face.

L'un des deux était d'une pâleur mortelle et inimaginable pour un homme vivant et en bonne santé. Les seules couleurs venant de lui provenaient des traces de griffes encore sanglantes qui ornait une de ses joues. Les cheveux noirs et longs, attachés en queue de cheval, étaient un peu ébouriffés, comme s'il avait lutté contre quelqu'un. Les yeux bleus étaient teintés d'une légère moquerie et son sourire se fendit en un sourire cruel, et pourtant, rien ne gâchait l'incroyable beauté, une beauté dangereuse, qui se dégageait de cet homme formidable. Habillé tout de noir, sa tenue affichait un certain luxe et orgueil tandis qu'il se tenait fièrement mais sûrement face à l'autre homme.

L'autre homme, lui, venait de retirer une seringue - maintenant vide, de son torse nu et mouillé de sueurs causées par tant d'efforts. Il n'était habillé que d'un sous-vêtement noir. Ses yeux olives étaient embués, ses cheveux mi-longs et bruns étaient ébouriffés, certaines mèches collaient à ce visage haletant et plein de sueurs... comme le reste de son corps, d'ailleurs. Il portait quelques blessures, mais elles ne semblaient pas aggravantes.

Ces hommes, l'un mortel - l'autre vampire, s'appelaient Vladislas Dragulia et Gabriel Van Helsing.

Haletant, l'unique survivant de son groupe faisait face à l'ennemi.

Des traces de sang salissaient les mains du vampire et dégoulinaient le long de ses crocs. Il fredonnait un air doux, poussant du pied le cadavre de Carl, lorsqu'il porta son attention sur le dernier élément du groupe que formaient la princesse Anna, le frère Carl et le chasseur de monstre, Van Helsing. Agacé par la ténacité de l'adversaire, il leva sur lui ses yeux assombris et donna un coup de pied dans le dos du cadavre de Carl, espérant faire réagir son ennemi.

Van Helsing lui répondit par un regard furieux et farouche, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs menaçants. « Le regard d'un résistant. » pensait Dracula, un léger sourire étirant ses lèvres barbouillées de sang.

Tétanisé, Van Helsing regarda le vampire s'avancer à pas lents vers lui, prenant son temps à chaque pas effectué comme pour savourer l'effet qu'il produisait sur sa victime, les restes épars de ses camarades gisaient à ses pieds. _Anna... Carl..._

Les ondes de noirceur que Dracula dégageait lui traversaient l'âme, faisant vibrer son cœur, le noyant sous des vagues de colère, d'anticipation et de... frayeur.

Fuir ! Cela semblait être l'ultime alternative. Mais Van Helsing n'avait pas l'âme d'un lâche. Non, il était courageux et fort. Et pour l'honneur de Carl et Anna, il devait se battre, se battre jusqu'à la fin, comme eux l'avaient fait pour la juste cause qu'ils avaient défendu jusqu'à la fin. Jusqu'à la dernière seconde, ne jamais perdre espoir. « C'est ma fierté. » pensa-t-il, résolu. Comme les Valerious avant lui, il tenterait le tout pour le tout pour tuer Dracula, ou mourir en essayant...

Toujours menaçant mais néanmoins intrigué, le vampire en question avançait d'un pas souple, félin, savourant le silence et la tension ambiante. Et soudain, rapide comme l'éclair, il était derrière Van Helsing, ses lèvres effleurant la gorge offerte, profitant de l'état de fatigue imminente qui dominait son ennemi, et son état d'épuisement après tant d'effort, après un tel combat.

Il pouvait sentir la respiration saccadée de Van Helsing, voyant, ou plutôt sentant la peur de l'autre qui transpirait. L'adrénaline parcourait ses veines, alors que le cœur du chasseur battait à la chamade. Anticipation... peur ? Van Helsing pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de Dracula contre son cou, et Dracula pouvait presque sentir la peau... le parfum... l'odeur qui émanait de Gabriel Van Helsing et qui captivait tout son être. « La même odeur qu'il y a 450 ans... » musa Dracula avec amusement.

Ce contact charnel mettant l'un contre l'autre, l'assassin et sa victime.

« Je peux te donner la possibilité de te rappeler, Gabriel... couper les cordes qui te retiennent... » murmura-t-il contre sa proie qui se tendit. « Retrouver ta vie d'avant... »

Van Helsing fronça les sourcils. À quoi il jouait ? Et à quoi, _lui_, il jouait ? Pourquoi restait-il ainsi, à ne rien faire, ne pas bouger alors qu'il y avait les cadavres de ses amis non loin de lui, et qu'il pourrait profiter de l'inactivité de son ennemi ?

Cependant, comme s'il avait lu son esprit, la bouche de Dracula alla de sa gorge nue à son oreille. « Ne sois pas insensé, mon cher Gabriel. » son murmure fit écho. « Tout ce que tu dois faire est simplement de te soumettre à moi. »

_Pourquoi ? Tu n'es qu'une vile créature ! Pourquoi ferais-je une telle chose, monstre ?_ voulu rétorquer Van Helsing, maudissant son corps qui refusait toujours de réagir, ainsi que sa voix, trop sèche pour pouvoir parler.

Le comte lui prouva une fois de plus qu'il savait ce qu'il pensait, car il murmura encore, ses mains froides agrippant fermement les bras du chasseur, levant sa nuque pour que sa bouche trace l'oreille, les tempes et les cheveux de Van Helsing : « Nous sommes les acteurs d'un même jeu grandiose, Gabriel. Nous étions amis, frères d'armes... combattant... côte à côte... ce jeu ne vaut la peine de n'être joué que si nous sommes côte à côté... _alliés_. »

_Menteur..._ _Tout venant de toi n'est que mensonges et paroles en l'air..._

Une douleur à son poignet interrompît ses réflexions. Une des mains du comte tordait sa main, assez fort pour lui faire mal mais pas assez pour que l'os ne se brise. Dracula pouvait-il vraiment lire dans les esprits ? Il tordit une fois de plus le poignet malmené lorsque Van Helsing tenta de résister, tandis que l'autre main du comte tenait toujours aussi fermement son autre bras, alors que Van Helsing gigotait encore pour tenter d'échapper à la prise du vampire. Celui-ci ne sembla nullement perturbé, il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, Van Helsing était affaibli et le vampire possédait une force hors du commun.

Un sourire cruel effleura les lèvres du non-mort alors qu'il observait son ennemi gigoter sous sa prise. Cela déstabilisait Van Helsing, comment pouvait-il rester si calme ? Si confiant ? Comme il détestait le fait que le vampire demeurait si maître de lui-même !

Le silence du château contrastait avec le bruit de leurs souffles mélangés. La pression des mains sur le bras et le poignet de Van Helsing devint encore plus ferme et la langue du prédateur effleura le cou de la proie tétanisée. Avec horreur, Van Helsing réalisa ce qu'il allait se produire. Il tenta de se dégager du vampire, mais la prise de celui-ci sur lui était forte, trop forte. Il sentit les dents du vampire s'allonger et les crocs acérés du vampire s'enfoncer dans sa peau, arrachant à la victime un gémissement de douleur.

Un filet de sang s'écoula, excitant le démon. Van Helsing sentit du sang s'échapper de son cou. Il sentit le souffle chaud sur sa nuque, et ses grands yeux verts se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes lorsque les lèvres du tueur se posèrent sur sa peau.

Le vent glacé qui venait de l'extérieur le fit frissonner, et un instant les mèches brunes de Van Helsing vinrent caresser la joue de l'assassin, il savoura ce bref contact, ses dents toujours enfoncés dans la peau de sa victime paralysée. Comme s'il s'enivrait de l'odeur qu'il dégageait et du sang qui coulait.

Presque tendrement, la pointe aigüe des crocs caressa la peau fine, traçant un sillon sanglant, déchirant la chair tendre. Lentement, une larme roula sur la joue de Van Helsing, et il ne pu la retenir. Il se contenta de la laisser couler le long de sa joue qui commençait à devenir de plus en plus froide. Toute chaleur quittant peu à peu son corps. Il avait perdu. Il avait failli Anna et Carl. Il était à la merci de Dracula. Allait-il mourir et rejoindre ses amis ou était-il destiné à être l'esclave de Dracula pour l'éternité ? Van Helsing pria pour la miséricorde de Dieu, demandant sa clémence, même s'il doutait d'avoir Son salut à présent. La religion était encore la seule chose qui comptait encore à ses yeux...

Tout devint flou pour Van Helsing, des tâches noires envahissaient son champs de vision ; il se senti engourdit, faible et ne résista plus du tout. Il sentit, en même temps qu'il se sentait tomber, la prise du comte s'adoucir et ses mains glaciales le relâcher. Et dans le silence de la nuit, Dracula recueillit le dernier souffle de Gabriel Van Helsing entre ses lèvres...

**D&VH**

Gabriel Van Helsing se réveilla, haletant, comme s'il venait de sortir d'un long cauchemar... ce qui, il le redoutait, n'était pas totalement faux. Il lui sembla encore se souvenir des lèvres froides de Dracula sur son cou... d'une douleur perçante... d'une sensation d'un feu brûlant qui avait pris possession de lui durant des heures, lui donnant l'impression d'être dans un bûcher... il se souvenait aussi d'un flot de sang qui avait coulé dans sa bouche, sa gorge... il sentait encore ce goût métallique dans sa bouche.

Il se sentait maintenant mieux... tellement mieux qu'il tenta de se rendormir, peu importe l'endroit où il dormait. Il voulait encore profiter de ce havre de paix... Il tenta de se redormir plusieurs fois, en vain. Quelque chose, il le savait, il le sentait, clochait. Il avait l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose… quelqu'un…

« Tu ne pourras plus jamais dormir... sauf dans un cercueil, le jour. » lui dit alors une voix mélodieuse.

Son cœur aurait manqué un battement, s'il battait encore. Van Helsing ouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers l'individu qui venait de parler. Et il le regretta aussitôt. Devant lui se tenait le comte Dracula, assis de manière élégante et noble à ses côtés, sur le sol où Van Helsing était allongé. Il remarqua que sa vision s'était améliorée, ses sens étaient plus sensibles que d'habitude : il pouvait entendre des loups hurler à des kilomètres à la ronde ; sa vue était devenue excellente, il pouvait même remarquer cet éclat rouge vif dans les yeux pourtant sombre de Dracula ; son odorat semblait s'être développé ainsi que son ouïe. Que lui arrivait-il ?

Puis, tout lui revint. L'arrivée au château de Dracula, sa tentative de sauver Frankenstein qui était vaine car il avait déjà succombé, son autre confrontation avec Dracula qui s'est transformé en combat, sa transformation en loup-garou, son long et brutal combat avec le vampire, Anna qui se précipitait vers lui pour lui administrer un antidote pour le guérir de sa lycanthropie, le fait qu'il ait tué Anna et Carl alors qu'il était encore sous sa forme de loup, sa lycanthropie guérie... et aussi... sa "conversation" avec Dracula qui l'avait... qui l'avait...

Mais plus rien n'avait d'importance pour Van Helsing. Ses pensées revirent à ses amis. Anna Valerious... Carl... Tous morts. Tués par lui-même. La femme qu'il aimait. Son compagnon. Ses amis. S'il n'était pas Van Helsing, il aurait pleuré. Alors il remplaça sa tristesse par une colère qu'il sentait grandir en lui.

« Toi… » grogna-t-il d'une voix menaçante et accusatrice.

Mais Dracula fit un signe rapide de la main et Van Helsing sentit sa colère s'évanouir comme neige au soleil. _Comment… ?_

« A présent, je suis ton maître. » lui répondit Dracula. « Tu es libre de tes mouvements et sentiments sauf si j'ordonne qu'il en soit autrement. Tu ne t'attendais tout de même pas à ce que je te laisse défouler ta colère, certes légitime, sur moi ? »

Van Helsing émit un grognement féroce, mais Dracula en paru amusé.

« Je tiens à la vie, Gabriel… façon de parler, bien-sûr. » moqua Dracula. « Et n'oublie pas que je suis vieux et expérimenté, et tu es à peine un vampire nouveau-né… »

_Vampire_. Ce mot résonna en lui comme une cloche qui produisait un son insupportable à entendre. Vampire. Voilà donc ce qu'il était devenu. Tout ce qu'il avait juré de combattre et de ne pas être. Un monstre. Le chasseur de monstre était devenu lui-même un monstre. Voilà donc ce qu'on appelait l'ironie du sort. Van Helsing en aurait bien ri si la situation s'y prêtait. Mais ce n'était pas le cas.

« Un sou pour tes pensées, mon cher Gabriel ? » s'enquit Dracula.

Il avait dû deviner ce qui se tramait dans l'esprit de Van Helsing. Celui-ci secoua la tête, sa colère le rattrapant.

« Tu es un monstre... » murmura-t-il. « UN MONSTRE ! » rajouta-t-il en haussant le ton. Il se releva brusquement, prenant Dracula par surprise, et le poussa de toutes ses forces. Trop fort. Dracula fit une belle chute, mais se releva aussi rapidement que Van Helsing cru qu'il n'était jamais tombé.

Un rire s'échappa du vampire. « Voilà qui est intéressant et même... amusant. Tu ne cesseras jamais de m'étonner, Gabriel. » murmura-t-il en retrouvant son horrible sourire.

« POURQUOI TU AS FAIT ÇA ?! »

« Pourquoi, tu dis ? Disons que j'en avais assez de te voir sans cesse t'échapper hors de mes griffes, et que cette lutte entre nous m'a mis en appétit. Si tu savais depuis combien de temps je désirais boire ton sang… Quant à ta transformation, je me suis dit pourquoi ne pas faire d'une pierre deux coups ? » chantonna-t-il, comme s'il s'agissait là d'une chose sans importance. Un simple fait-divers.

« N'aurait-il pas été plus avantageux de m'avoir mort » cracha Van Helsing. « Pourquoi t'encombrer avec moi ? Vampire ou non, je ne cesserai jamais d'essayer de te tuer ! »

« Je te l'ai déjà expliqué, Gabriel. Mais j'ai aussi d'autres raisons... ne t'avais-je pas dit que je pouvais te redonner ton ancienne vie, ta mémoire ? » Devant l'air confus de Van Helsing, il poursuivit. « Ta transformation en vampire peut te permettre cette possibilité, tous tes souvenirs te reviendront bientôt. Au fur et à mesure que tu vas acquérir tes pouvoirs, tout ce que tu as perdu va te revenir. Arme-toi juste de... patience. »

« Il n'est parfois pas bon de réveiller le passé. Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que même vampire, je resterais avec toi ? Je n'ai pas l'intention de trahir Dieu ! » contre-attaqua Van Helsing, résolu.

« Oh, mais je trouverais bien un moyen de t'attirer vers moi, Gabriel... » susurra-t-il d'une voix doucereuse. « Bientôt, tu retrouveras tes souvenirs... tu te rappelleras de nos relations antérieures... et tu t'apercevras bien vite que ton... _Dieu_ n'est qu'une plaisanterie. »

« Je me demande bien comment tu t'y prendras. » se renfrogna Van Helsing, avec un air méprisant sur son visage maintenant pâle.

Dracula sourit, d'un sourire doucereux. « J'ai mes moyens... » Face au mutisme dans lequel s'était enfermé Van Helsing, il ajouta : « Et puis, comme je suis voué aux Enfers, autant me damner avec application et avec de la compagnie... »

Et c'est la que tout dérapa. Van Helsing voulu attaquer Dracula, qui réussit à bloquer ses attaques sans difficultés, Van Helsing s'épuisait rapidement tandis que Dracula ne se fatiguait pas. Très vite, il parvint à maîtriser le tout jeune vampire et le colla contre le mur le plus proche. S'il avait été humain, Van Helsing se serait brisé le dos. Dracula le maintint par les épaules fermement.

« JE… VAIS… TE… TUER, SALE… ORDURE ! » hurlait férocement Van Helsing entre deux halètements.

«_** Gabriel ! **_»

Violemment, Dracula plaqua Van Helsing encore plus férocement contre le mur, le retourna pour qu'il soit face à lui et lui prit fermement son menton, le fixant bien dans les yeux.

« Gabriel, mon _cher _Gabriel, _tu_ ne peux _pas_ me tuer, peu importe si tu essayes encore et encore pendant des siècles. Je serais toujours plus expérimenté que toi, et **tu** vas vivre avec **moi** pendant toute l'**éternité**, alors comprends bien que tu vas devoir t'habituer à **ma** compagnie parce que moi, je ne te laisserais jamais partir. Pas après 450 ans d'absence ! Pour maintenant et pour toute l'éternité, tu seras toujours _**mon compagnon**_, Gabriel, que tu le veuilles ou non ! »

Van Helsing ne retrouva ses esprits que quelques instants plus tard, surpris et choqué par une telle conversation. Ce regard qui le fixait... c'était rempli de possessivité... mais aussi de...

« Ne te mens plus à toi-même, Gabriel. » murmura le vampire à son oreille, soudain redevenu calme, une de ses mains jouant avec les cheveux de Van Helsing. « Maintenant, l'Ordre Sacré ne peut plus te manipuler... »

Involontairement, Van Helsing fixa le regard de son ennemi. Il lui souriait d'un air moqueur, mais avec l'impression qu'il savait ce qu'il disait.

« Tu vois... chaque personne possède un côté sombre... tu n'es pas différent... au contraire, tu es comme moi, Gabriel, tout comme moi... »

Van Helsing voulait ne pas l'écouter, il voulait au contraire se révolter, se battre... mais le comte avait le contrôle le plus total sur son corps. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était... d'écouter.

« C'est tellement facile pour quelqu'un de sombrer dans l'obscurité... » Une main se posa sur son cou, à l'endroit où auraient dû se trouver la trace de morsure de vampire.

« Tu sais ce que je veux, Gabriel... »

« ... »

Un rire doux s'éleva. « Tu **le sais**, Gabriel. »

Van Helsing ferma les yeux.

« Sombre dans l'obscurité Gabriel, et rejoins-moi. »

Il baissa la tête. Mais continua, malgré lui, à écouter Dracula.

« ... vraiment. » mumura le vampire contre son oreille. « ... vraiment un ange déchu. »

À présent, Gabriel Van Helsing ne savait plus quoi penser, ni quoi faire, en ce moment-même...

**Q****uelques précisions**** : si Van Helsing peut paraître OOC, je le mets surtout sur le compte du fait qu'il a perdu la femme qu'il aimait et Carl, son compagnon. Tous deux tués par lui-même, et que donc, ce double choc le déstabilise, l'affaiblit ; Dracula le sait, et il en profite. Si OOC il y a des deux personnages, veuillez me pardonner, j'ai essayé d'éviter le OOC un maximum. Ah et, je ne prévois pas de suite, désolée, ce pauvre Van Helsing est condamné dans cette fin non heureuse dans laquelle c'est le grand méchant qui a gagné.**

**Origine du drôle de nom de l'OS**** : **_**Pandémonium**_** est le nom de la capitale des enfers... pas très joyeux, je sais mais on ne peut pas dire que ce soit la fin rêvée pour Van Helsing... il est, au contraire, dans un arrière goût de l'enfer...**

**Je n'exclus pas un jour d'écrire d'autres fics sur ce fandom, mais ça seul l'avenir nous le dira ! Je ne suis pas souvent dans ce fandom mais qui sait, les fois où je serais de nouveau plongée dedans, il se peut que j'écrive dessus, même si ce ne sont juste que de courts OS, voire des drabbles… majoritairement centré sur Dracula et Van Helsing, je me refais pas ! mais bon, qui vivra verra comme on dit !**

**PS****: Les sous-entendus slasheux ne sont pas un hasard :p (même si ici c'est à sens unique, Van Helsing étant ce qu'il est, les sentiments possessifs et étranges de Dracula à son égard ne seront pas réciproques, après ce que j'ai écrit, je vois mal Van Helsing tomber pour le vampire qui lui a gâché la vie) néanmoins, si vous n'aimez pas le slash ou le couple Dracula/Van Helsing, vous pouvez toujours essayer de voir les « sentiments » et sous-entendus de Dracula comme étant étranges ou juste ambigu, on ne sait jamais avec un vampire, surtout avec celui-là… il ne vaut mieux pas chercher à le comprendre :p**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu. Si oui, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !**


End file.
